fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jigsaw
John Kramer '(Jigsaw or Jigsaw Killer) is the main antagonist of the ''Saw ''franchise. He is a serial killer who did not directly kill his victims but instead relied on symbolic death traps in which he abducted and placed his victims within. In most cases, they must subject themselves to extreme pain or trauma in order to escape their "games", thus proving their will to live. History Background John Kramer was originally a successful civil engineer, who ventured into property development, explaining his mechanical skills, and how he was aware of the various buildings that he would subsequently use as his lairs and game locations. He was also a devoted husband to Jill Tuck, who ran a recovery clinic for drug addicts, and they were expecting a child named Gideon Kramer. One night while closing down the clinic, Jill was robbed and assaulted by a drug user named Cecil Adams, causing her to miscarry. This incident changed John's outlook on life, as he began to realize that people can only change themselves. Afterwards, John became detached and angry, which ultimately led to his divorce. After going to the doctor's office for a checkup, John was informed by Dr. Lawrence Gordon that he had colon cancer and an inoperable brain tumor, and he had not much time left to live. Shortly after being diagnosed, he visited Umbrella Health hoping to be treated through a experimental drug program, but the executive of the company, William Easton, denied him health coverage. Utterly depressed, John attempt to commit suicide by driving off a cliff but managed to surprisingly survive the crash. Clinging to his life, John discovered that only when he knew his death was impending he did really begin to value his life. As John observed others wasting their lives, people unappreciative and undeserving of the life being denied to him, John started his mission to make people appreciate their lives and realize how precious life truly is, one person at a time. His first test subject was Cecil Adams, the man responsible for the loss of his son who managed to free himself from his trap but ultimately died while attempting to kill John. Saw Jigsaw had Adam Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon captured and placed in the Bathroom, where Jigsaw had to pose as a corpse in the middle of the room holding a revolver and a tape recorder in his hands in order to oversee the Bathroom game in person unknowing to the two. Jigsaw tasked Lawrence with killing Adam before 6:00 AM or else his wife and husband will die and he'll be left to die. Lawrence tells Adam the story of the Jigsaw Killer and how he was a suspect. Victims were found dead in their traps including Mark Rodriguez Wilson and Paul Leahy. Lawrence's penlight was found at Mark's scene which caused him to be a suspect but Lawrence was let off after the Detectives heard his aliby. But before leaving, Lawrence heard Amanda Young's story where she escaped the Reverse Beartrap. Another story was also told where Detectives David Tapp and Steven Sing almost caught Jigsaw. They rescued another victim and then pursued him, with Tapp being injured directly by Jigsaw and Sing was killed by a security trap. He also arranged a test for a hospital orderly named Zep Hindle where he had to monitor Adam and Lawrence to make sure Lawrence killed Adam before 6:00 AM. If he fails to do so, then Zep would have to kill Lawrence's wife and daughter in order to obtain an antidote for a poison administered by Jigsaw. At the end of the game, Zep fails to kill the two and so goes to the Bathroom in order to kill Lawrence. Zep though is killed by Adam and then Lawrence leaves the Bathroom, promising Adam to get help, and so Adam searches Zep's corpse for a key but instead finds a microcassette which reveals he is another victim of Jigsaw's. The corpse in the room then gets up and reveals himself as Jigsaw, telling Adam that the key to his chain is in the bathtub, but Adam caused it to go down the drain. Jigsaw then turns off the lights, seals the door and leaves Adam to die saying "Game Over". Saw: The Video Game Jigsaw had found Tapp who was shot by Zep outside the Bathroom, and nursed him back to health. He then had a key surgically placed in his body. Jigsaw then placed him in the Reverse Beartrap and told him if he wants to escape, he has to complete a puzzle to escape the trap and then pursue him. Jigsaw also placed various people linked to Tapp one way or another. Tapp managed to do so and Jigsaw presented him with two doors: Freedom and Truth. The canon choice is the Freedom door where Tapp would escape the asylum to cause those still alive to be freed and then he will go to his apartment to commit suicide. The Truth Door will cause Tapp to chase down Melissa Sing who is pretending to be Jigsaw as part of her test, then she attempts her escape but a shotgun trap blows her head off and kills her with Billy on the other side laughing. Saw II: Flesh and Blood Saw II Saw III Saw IV Saw V Saw VI Saw VII Personality Abilities Traps Victims *'Cecil Adams: *'Mark Rodriguez Wilson:' *'Seth Baxter:' *'Paul Leahy:' *'Donnie Greco:' *'Amanda Young:' *'Jeff Reinhart:' *'Adam Stanheight:' *'Lawrence Gordon:' *'Zep Hindle:' *'Michael Marks:' *'Gus Colyard:' *'Obi Tate:' *'Jonas Singer:' *'Laura Hunter:' *'Addison Corday:' *'Xavier Chavez:' *'Daniel Matthews:' *'Eric Matthews:' *'Jeff Denlon:' *'Danica Scott:' *'Judge Halden:' *'Timothy Young:' *'Lynn Denlon:' *'Troy:' *'Allison Kerry:' *'Art Blank:' *'Trevor:' *'Daniel Rigg:' *'Brenda:' *'Ivan Landsness:' *'Rex:' *'Morgan:' *'Mallick Scott:' *'Brit Steddison:' *'Charles Saumn:' *'Luba Gibbs:' *'Ashley Kazon:' *'Peter Strahm:' *'Simone:' *'Eddie:' *'William Easton:' *'Hank:' *'Addy:' *'Allen:' *'Debbie:' *'Aaron, Josh, Dave, Emily, Gena and Shelby:' *'Pamela Jenkins:' *'Brent and Tara Abbott:' *'Brad:' *'Ryan:' *'Dina:' *'Evan:' *'Jake:' *'Dan:' *'Kara:' *'Alex:' *'Sydney:' *'Bobby Dagen:' *'Nina:' *'Suzanne:' *'Cale:' *'Joyce Dagen:' Quotes Category:Saw Characters Category:Horror Movie Villains Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Trap Masters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Torturers Category:Sociopaths Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Poisoners Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Mind Breakers Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Characters With Mental Illness Category:Delusional Characters Category:Leaders Category:Master Manipulators Category:Knifemen Category:Married Characters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:In Love Characters Category:Bombers Category:Gunmen Category:Acid-Users Category:Honorable Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Drowners Category:Non-Action Characters Category:Blackmailers Category:Incriminators Category:Parents Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Kidnappers Category:Calm Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Movie Characters Category:Power-Tool Users